1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Various types of technologies concerning waterproof and dustproof structures of electronic devices have been proposed (for example, JP 2012-43082 A).
JP 2012-43082 A discloses an electronic calculator equipped with a device module and a device casing. The device module includes a key input unit, a display, and a solar panel which are wrapped in a sheet member and sealed in a state where they are electrically connected with a circuit board. The device module is incorporated in the device casing.
According to the electronic calculator, waterproof property and dustproof property of the device module can be secured with a simple structure.
However, according to the technology disclosed in JP 2012-43082 A, dusts or the like may enter from the gap between the key top and the device casing, causing an input failure due to clogging in the electronic calculator. As such, in order to remove dusts or the like entered inside, an electronic calculator which can be disassembled and cleaned is desirable.